Keep Tiny Happy
by DJMirnum
Summary: What's worse than running out of gas? How about running out of gas in the rain. Shiro does get a ride, but can he keep Tiny happy?


Shiro was on his way back to college late one night. He enjoyed visiting his family during the weekend; benefits of attending school close to home yet still far enough away to feel like he was on his own. Unfortunately for him, he didn't think he needed to fill his gas tank; thinking he had enough to get back to school. Shiro ended up running out and had to pull off on the side of the road just before the exit he needed to take to get to his school. His dad always insisted he keep a gas can in his car for such emergencies and as he was getting it out of his trunk, rain began to pour. He was still a good few miles away from the nearest gas station and he certainly didn't want to walk in the rain to do so. Just as he was about to bite the bullet and make his way, an 18-wheeler managed to pull over. The driver opened his door and Shiro was greeted by an older man with graying frizzy hair underneath a trucker hat, old red plaid shirt and jeans and a girth that was barely contained in the seat.

"You ran outta gas," asked the trucker with a thick Southern accent.

"Um, yes, sir," answered Shiro politely.

"You want a ride?"

"Well, yeah."

"Well, come on then."

Shiro was a bit apprehensive in getting into a strangers truck. But with no other options, he climbed up. The driver talked nonstop about anything and everything; probably glad to have someone to talk to for a bit. Shiro was amazed at the level of cursing this man did; stringing them together in combinations he never thought was possible. Thankfully, they reached the gas station. The trucker offered Shiro a ride back to his car once he got gas but Shiro assured him he would be alright and thanked him for the ride. Once the truck left, Shiro proceeded inside the gas station to pay a couple of bucks to the attendant. It was a portly lady, probably as old as the truck driver. When she smiled at Shiro, it was plain to see that a few teeth were missing.

"Did you run outta gas, honey?"

"Yeah, I did. I left my car by the exit ramp."

"Then how did you get here?"

"A trucker driver picked me up. I'll just wait until the rain stops to head back."

"Oh baby, I can give you a ride. I'm almost done with my shift."

Shiro was glad for that. At least she seemed normal compared to the truck driver and he wouldn't have to walk in the rain.

"That would be great."

"Sure, just need to check with Tiny first."

At this, Shiro grew nervous.

"Tiny? Who's Tiny," he asked to himself.

When you hear the name Tiny, that usually means someone who is big and mean and not to be messed with. Shiro was worried that this could be this woman's boyfriend, husband, or what but he hoped they would be reasonable. Shiro went to fill up the gas tank and wait for the woman to finish up. Just as he finished, the woman came out.

"My car is parked this way. You can meet Tiny there."

Shiro gulped and followed her to an old, beat up Honda. He tried to see if there was anyone else in the car but then he suddenly felt something hit his crotch. He looked down to see a big, black and brown Rottweiler and it buried its nose into Shiro's crotch.

"Oh dear gawd," he screamed in his head.

"Tiny! You behave you naughty dog," cried the woman. "That's his way of saying hello."

The woman pulled the dog away, giving Shiro some relief. He got to the front seat and noticed just how in bad shape this car was in. The stereo and air condition units were totally gone. Junk was on the seat, the floor and the back seat. The woman just shoved what was on the front seat into the floor and motioned for Shiro to sit down. Once he did and put on his seat belt, a low growl followed by panting and the feel of drool and hot breath was near Shiro's head.

"Awwww, I think he likes you. You give him some pets and he'll be your friend for life," cooed the woman.

"Better than being this dog's chew toy," Shiro grumbled to himself.

Shiro reluctantly started scratching the dog's neck all through the car ride. The only running thought he has was, "keep Tiny happy." The woman next to him would make small talk and he would give short answers but he remained diligent in petting the dog. Eventually, they made it back to his car and thankfully the rain ended. Once Shiro thanked the lady and filled his gas tank, he made his way back to the gas station to fill his tank completely and head back to his dorm. He dragged his feet up the stairs to the room he shared with his roommate, Adam. Adam was at his desk doing homework when he heard Shiro come in looking tired and worn out.

"Hey man, what happened to you?"

"You're not gonna believe it."

 **This is based on a true story that happened to my older brother. I picked Shiro since he reminded me of my brother. Hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
